The Holiday: Summer Lovin'
by Atg543
Summary: Sequel to The Holiday. Lots of fluff, barely any drama. BL and NH are all ready for a relaxing vacation to Fiji. However, everyone has a secret, and when they start coming out, Pina Coladas are going to fly!
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Holiday.

Note: YAY! IT'S HERE!

The Holiday: Summer Lovin'

"Brooke- could you please just get in the car? He will be fine!" Karen urged, motioning Brooke towards the car where Lucas was loading their suitcases.

"I know, I'm just going to miss him so much." Brooke smiled down at the little boy in her arms. Landon Scott had just turned a year old three weeks ago.

"Brooke, we are both going to miss him, but I think we need this vacation." Lucas put an arm around his wife and kissed Landon's head softly. "Come on, we are going to miss our flight."

"Okay…" Brooke reluctantly passed Landon over to Karen, "You two be safe."

"Yeah Mom, no motorcycles or raves." Lucas joked, taking Brooke's hand and pulling her towards the car.

Once inside, Brooke pulled the plane tickets out of her purse. "Fiji. This really is going to be amazing." She sighed, rubbing her thumb over the top of Lucas' hand, which was resting on the gearshift.

"I know. I can't believe Nathan and Haley scored these tickets."

"I'm more surprised that Haley could take time off to even come. Don't celebrities always have to work?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Lucas looked at her, reminding Brooke of the incident last week.

"Lucas, I am not famous. Those photographers just took some pictures because Haley wore one of my dress to the Grammy's."

Lucas shook his head, "And don't forget Jessica Alba at the Oscar's. Give yourself some more credit." Brooke's clothing line had grown considerably over the past year, along with Haley's fame. Haley had been nominated for best new artist, although she hadn't gone away with the award, and Brooke's clothing line was a must for every celebrity it girl. Plus, Brooke's column in Seventeen had gotten her a permanent job at _Seventeen_, writing about whatever she chose. Both girls were doing extremely well. Not to mention the guys. Lucas was still in grad school, but had secured a job editing pieces _for Sport's Illustrated_. And speaking of _Sport's Illustrated_, Nathan had gotten recruited by the Lakers, where he was quickly making a name for himself.

"Well, I guess now that I think about it, you should be lucky to be married to such a star." Brooke smirked, bringing his hand up to her lips. After Landon had been born, things had gotten a little stressful for them. The fights came for often and the laughs were few. Brooke was struggling being a mom and handling a column and a fashion line while Lucas was trying to be a good dad and keep up with school. But no matter how bad it got, neither ever thought that they wouldn't pull through. Sure enough, about when Landon turned six months, things slowly started calming down. This trip was going to be a nice break for both of them – a time to just be with each other again.

XXXX

"Excuse me, can I have your autograph?" A little girl, about seven, smiled shyly up at Haley.

"Of course!" Haley smiled back from her seat on the overcrowded airplane and signed the napkin the girl had been holding.

"She is so cute!" Haley turned back to Nathan, who was playing a game on his phone. "Seriously, Nathan?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"What? This is going to be a long flight!" He shrugged, eating a couple of peanuts.

"Just be happy you aren't running drills right now."

"Trust me, I am. A week at the beach doing nothing sounds perfect to me." He relaxed into his seat a little, glad that Haley had remembered to give him a Benadryl for the flight.

"Well, you and Lucas will be doing nothing. Brooke and I will be shopping." Haley clarified, happy that she was only hours away from seeing her best friends.

"Because you and Brooke are in such desperate need of clothes. Right, I believe that." Nathan scoffed, going back to his game.

"Hey- you better be nice to me." Haley teased, taking the phone out of Nathan's hands and placing it on the tray table.

"And why is that?" He raised his eyebrows playfully at his wife.

'Because Brooke just started a new line of lingerie and she wants me to test it out. But if you want to—"

"I knew I was friends with Brooke for a reason," He interrupted, kissing Haley fully on the lips.

"Mmhmm." She grinned into the kiss, butterflies forming in her stomach. They were still very much in their honeymoon phase of marriage. She hoped it wasn't going to end anytime soon, but the constant stress of their jobs was getting to them. This vacation was just what they needed to relax and focus on spending time together – something that was very hard for two semi-celebrities. Oh, and it was also a good time to give Nathan the news.

XXXX

"Where are they?" Haley looked around the busy airport from behind a large pair of sunglasses. She didn't want anyone recognizing her and Nathan, who was wearing a baseball cap instead of sunglasses. She wasn't sure if the paparazzi cared enough to follow her to Fiji, but one could never be too careful. Especially since the extraordinary designer Brooke Davis was going to be joining them. It was hard for them to go out together at all now, even for a cup of coffee. If the media caught wind that they were vacationing together in Fiji, along with their two gorgeous husbands, it would be like sharks to chum.

"Maybe their flight was delayed? Or maybe they just can't recognize us in these stupid-"

"Nathan! Haley!" Brooke voice rang through the airport. Following the voice, Haley turned around and saw Brooke's dimpled smile a mile away.

"Brooke! Lucas!" She smiled, running over and wrapping Brooke in a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you so much too! I can't believe it's been so long since we've seen each other!" Brooke's eyes were tearing and she wrapped her best friend in another hug.

"Hey bro," Lucas rolled his eyes at the girls and gave Nathan a hug, just without as much squealing.

"How've you been?" Nathan asked over the ramblings of Haley and Brooke.

"Good. How're the Lakers treating you?"

"They're working us hard. They work us right up until the point that we'd need a hospital." He laughed, showing that he didn't mind that much.

"This season going to be as good as last? You know, I need something to write about."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Nathan smirked. "I've got it under control."

Lucas just shook his head, "You guys ready to get to the hotel?"

He took Brooke and Haley's scream for a yes.

XXXX

"Luke, he's gorgeous." Haley leaned into Lucas' side as he placed an arm around her shoulder. They had decided to take a walk on the beach, just the two of them, to catch up. Brooke and Nathan had decided to go grab some seats by the pool.

"He's just like his mother." He chuckled, wondering how much trouble that meant for him in the future.

"I miss him so much. I hate that I don't get to see him more often." Haley said after taking another look at the newly updated picture of Landon Davis Scott.

"He misses his godmother too, but don't worry, when he's old enough I bet I'm going to have trouble getting him to come home from visiting you and Nate."

"That's true. We are definitely going to be the cool godparents. But hey, I want to hear more about what's going on with you! How's school? How's _Sports Illustrated_?"

"School's good. It's going to be my last year! Thank god! And the magazine is good, but…Okay, I haven't told Brooke this yet, but I've gotten another offer." His tone showed that he was nervous, and Haley wondered what could be going on.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's a job for _National Geographic_."

Haley pulled away from Lucas and her eyes grew three sizes, "What! That's amazing. You always used to talk about how you would love to write for a magazine like that. What's the problem? Why haven't you told Brooke? I think she would be really—"

"-It's in Kyoto, Japan Hales."

Haley stopped talking immediately. Japan. That was…a lot to take in.

Lucas began talking quickly, as if he was letting out all his emotions at once. "I could never ask Brooke to move now. I just couldn't. I mean, I would love to. It would be such an amazing opportunity but she has so much going for her right now with her fashion line and stores and with _Seventeen_. Plus, Landon is so young and to take him to Japan and away from my mom and…I mean, I would only have to intern in Japan for a year before I would be able to get a job back in America, but a year is a long time and it just wouldn't be fair of me to ask—"

Haley held up her hand to stop him. "Lucas—that's…I think you should talk to Brooke. Yes, Japan would be a huge change, but a year actually isn't that long and I think if Brooke knew how much you wanted to do this she would at least considering it. I know she would."

Lucas looked gratefully at Haley, he hadn't realized how much he had missed her. "Thanks Hales." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Lucas. You will always be my best friend."

He smiled, "I thought Brooke was your best friend?"

"Brooke is my best girlfriend, but you have always been there, and I am so thankful for that."

"Me too. We really have lasted a long time haven't we?" They both started walking again, back towards the hotel.

"We sure have." She smiled too, a thousand memories of them floating through her mind.

"Wait, I want to hear more about what's going on with you!"

"Well, now that you ask, I have some pretty big news!" The glisten in her eyes almost gave her away.

"Wait, are you pregnant?"

"What! No!" She answered, shocked. "No way. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. It's something else."

"Oh, well…what?"

"Okay, well I haven't told Nathan yet because it's going to be a big commitment and a lot of time away, but Dashboard Confessional and Jack's Mannequin are doing a joint tour—and they asked me to open!"

"Are you serious? That's great! Better than great! Nathan will be so happy for you. You deserve this."

"I think I do too, and I think you deserve Japan."

XXXX

"Thanks Nathan." Brooke flashed her dimples at him from under her big sun hat as she grabbed her frozen margarita. She was sprawled out on beach chair, wearing a very fashionable Chanel bathing suit, showing no signs that she was a mother of one.

"No problem." He said, sitting in the chair next to her and popping open a cold beer.

"This is the life." She sighed, looking over at Nathan. "Do you ever wonder where we'd be if I'd never done the SWAP?"

"All the time." He shook his head, thanking fate that Brooke hadn't been able to join her friends on that vacation and did the SWAP instead. "I owe you for that Brooke—you brought me Haley."

Brooke bit her lip. It was still a little funny to hear Nathan talk so…lovingly about someone. When they had "benefited" there was never any talk like that. Not that she cared; they wouldn't have made a good couple. Plus, if they had gotten together, she wouldn't have done the SWAP and met Lucas and she wouldn't have Landon.

"Thank you too."

He gave her a confused look, "For what?"

"I don't know. You're a good friend, I know we never became that close, but, I always felt like I had someone right there, literally, if I ever needed someone."

"I'm glad everything's worked out for you." He patted her on the arm, not one for the whole hugging thing.

"Yeah, you too Nate. We've grown up so much haven't we?"

"Yeah, it's crazy to think about the things we used to do in college." He frowned, knowing a lot of the things he had done weren't something to be proud of.

"We had fun though. I'm glad we went a little crazy, because now we won't ever take our current lives for granted. No regrets." Brooke's heart ached a little as she thought of Landon, whom she had started to miss the second he'd left her arms.

"You're right. Well, here's to growing up!" He held out his beer.

Brooke raised an eyebrow playfully and clinked her glass to his, "Here's to no regrets."

XXXX

"Hey guys! Good spots!" Haley sat down on Nathan's chair and Lucas sat down on the edge of Brooke's, since she was taking up most of it.

"Finally, I thought my husband had run off with my best friend." Brooke pulled her legs into her chest to give Lucas some more room. Both Lucas and Haley made a face at her comment.

"Brooke, that's gross. But anyway, there is snorkeling trip in an hour. You guys game?"

"I'm in."

"Me too."

Lucas clapped his hands, "it's settled then! Me and Hales were looking at the brochure and it looks like a lot of fun."

"I bet. But I have to change out of this bathing suit first, because I can't get this in the salt water." Brooke stood up, handing Lucas her glass so her could finish off her drink.

"Why would you bring a suit that couldn't get wet to the beach?" Nathan asked.

Brooke just looked at him like he was an idiot, "The same reason you wouldn't use a Michael Jackson signed basketball to practice with. It's just for show."

Lucas and Haley bit their lips to keep from laughing, but Nathan just groaned, "Jordan. Michael Jordan, Brooke."

"Whatever." She shrugged, and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."

As soon as Brooke walked away, Haley turned to Lucas. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Nathan asked over Lucas, "Shhh!"

"Lucas, you have to—"

"Well, I'll tell her as soon as you tell Nathan!"

"Lucas Scott!"

"Haley James Scott!"

"Tell me what!

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time, and Nathan just gave them a weird look. He stopped trying to figure out their crazy conversations a long time ago. Plus, if they were talking about secrets, he wanted no part of the conversation. He wasn't ready to reveal it yet.

XXXX 

A/N: Well, what do y'all think? Please leave me some love!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I've been MIA. But for those of you who write, you know that it's not something you can force. However, for a few months now, I've been feeling the itch to start again, and I owe it to all of my amazing reviewers to finish up these stories. Thanks to everyone who still checks in. Within the next couple of months, ALL of my stories will get an update/or a finalizing chapter.

Queen of Diamonds: Update

Cold as Fire: Update

Until the Tears Stop Falling: Finalizing chapter

If I Ask You Again: Finalizing chapter

Princeton Perfect: Finalizing chapter

When It All Comes Back to You: Finalizing chapter

The Holiday: Summer Lovin': Finalizing chapter

Once this has all happened, I have two stories I've been playing around with: A Damon/Elena and a Klaus/Caroline. Which one would y'all like a little preview of?

Keep smiling,

Alex


End file.
